


Natsu no Hanabi

by ZerochaphiL



Series: Let's series [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: ArashiFicBlog, Growing Old Together, M/M, Magazine fic, Matsumiya - Freeform, Since2012
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZerochaphiL/pseuds/ZerochaphiL
Summary: เหตุการณ์หลังจาก Let's pet! ถือว่าเป็นส่วนหนึ่งของ Let's series ละกันนะ
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari
Series: Let's series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554655





	Natsu no Hanabi

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิคที่เกิดจากนิตยสาร Magazine: TV Pia 06.27.2009  
http://i49.photobucket.com/albums/f260/zerochaphil/6a00e398a2f81e0001011017e7d90f860e-.jpg
> 
> จาก นิโนะ ถึง จุน  
ทุกปี ผมจะรู้สึก "อ้าาา หน้าร้อนกำลังจะจบลงแล้ว" เมื่อผมเริ่มคิดเกี่ยวกับของขวัญวันเกิดของจุนคุง  
แล้วหน้าร้อนนี้ล่ะ..ทำไมเราไม่ไปเดทกัน? ผมอยากไปนะ (หัวเราะ)  
ฉันจะชวนนายออกไปและฉันอยากให้นายตัดสินใจว่าจะไปที่ไหน  
ฉันจะไปทุกๆที่ที่จุนคุงอยากไปนะ
> 
> หลังจากที่ได้รับ Love message จากนิโนะ...  
จุนคุงก็พูดว่า "งั้น..เราใส่ชุดยูกาตะไปดูดอกไม้ไฟกันมั๊ยล่ะ?"

:: Natsu no Hanabi ::

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

กริ๊ก... เสียงกลไกในลูกบิดดังขึ้นเมื่อมันลงล็อคและทำให้ประตูได้เปิดออกได้

ชายหนุ่มร่างเล็กก้าวเข้าห้องทั้งที่หอบข้าวของพะรุงพะรัง ทั้งช่อดอกไม้ ทั้งของขวัญ ทั้งเป้สะพาย ไหนจะถุงจากร้านสะดวกซื้ออีก

"โอ้ยยย..หนักเว้ยยยยย" เสียงเล็กบ่นออกมาดังๆก่อนจะโยนบรรดาของที่ไม่บอบบางในมือและแขนลงบนโซฟา

ส่วนขวดไวน์ราคาแพงที่ถูกยัดเยียดมาในมืออีกข้างค่อยๆก็วางบนโต๊ะกินข้าวอย่างระวัง เพราะในห้องก็มืดแล้วเมื่อกี้ก็ไม่มีมือไหนว่างพอจะเปิดไฟ

คนตัวเล็กถอยหายใจอย่างเหน็ดเหนื่อยก่อนที่จะสะดุ้งไปทั้งตัวเพราะเสียงๆหนึ่งดังแทรกผ่านความเงียบสงัดพร้อมกับไฟในห้องที่สว่างพรึ่บ!

"ยินดีต้อนรับกลับบ้าน" 

"เฮ้ยยย!!! ....จุน?? มาได้ไงเนี่ย??" 

"เดินเข้าประตูมาสิ" เสียงทุ้มขึ้นจมูกนิดๆดังขึ้นอีกครั้งพร้อมร่างสูงโปร่งที่ยืนพิงกรอบประตูที่เปิดไปยังระเบียงห้อง มือใหญ่ยังคงวางบนสวิตช์ไฟกลางห้อง

"มาตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่??" คนตัวเล็กกรอกตากับคำตอบแสนกวนนั่นพลางเดินเข้าไปหาอีกคน มือเล็กเอื้อมจับแขนเรียวสัมผัสได้ถึงอุณหภูมิที่เย็นนิดๆของผิวขาว

...ไปนั่งเล่นตรงระเบียงล่ะสิเนี่ย เพิ่งฟื้นไข้แท้ๆ เจ้าเด็กนี่...

"สักพักแล้วล่ะ" จุนใช้แขนรั้งเอวเล็กให้เดินตามกันมานั่งที่โซฟา แต่หลังจากที่เคลียร์พื้นที่ให้พอสองคนนั่งได้น่ะนะ

"แล้วทำไมถึงไม่โทรบอกล่ะว่าจะมารอ" 

"ไม่อยากขัดจังหวะน่ะ งานเลี้ยงฉลองความสำเร็จของบุไตทั้งที"

"อย่างน้อยก็จะได้ออกมาเร็วกว่านี้"

"ไม่เป็นไรหรอก ฉันไม่ได้ตากยุงรออยู่ข้างนอกซักหน่อย นานๆทีได้ใช้กุญแจที่นายให้มาบ้างก็ดี" 

พอนึกถึงกุญแจดอกเล็กในกระเป๋ากางเกง จุนก็คลี่ยิ้มบาง

...กว่าเจ้าตัวเล็กจะยอมให้ก็ตั้งนาน จริงๆแล้วนี่ก็เป็นครั้งแรกที่ใช้ล่ะนะ...

"แล้ว.. มีอะไรรึเปล่า ทำไมถึงมากะทันหันแบบนี้ล่ะ"

"ก็ไม่ได้กะทันหันหรอก จริงๆก็วางแผนไว้นิดหน่อย พอดีว่าลืมไปว่าวันสุดท้ายของบุไตก็ต้องมีปาร์ตี้ขอบคุณกันอยู่แล้ว"

"วางแผนไว้??"

"ก็..อย่างที่เคยพูดไว้ก่อนหน้านี้...ยูกาตะกับดอกไม้ไฟไง"

"หา??" 

"หึๆๆ ลืมแล้วสิเนี่ย"

"เปล่า ไม่ได้ลืม......แต่ไม่คิดว่าจะเอาจริง"

"เอาจริง... เผอิญฉันรู้มาว่าวันนี้มันจะมีจุดดอกไม้ไฟชุดสุดท้ายของหน้าร้อน..แล้วก็ไม่ไกลจากที่นี่มากนัก จากตรงระเบียงนี่น่าจะเห็นได้ชัดทีเดียวล่ะ"

"ก็เลยมาชวน??"

"ก็..ทำนองนั้น"

"แล้วยูกาตะ??"

"หึๆๆ อยากใส่จริงๆรึไง" จุนเอ่ยถามพลางคิดในใจ..ถ้าตอบว่า "ใช่" จะรีบไปหามาให้ใส่เลย...

แต่ที่เท่าที่เห็นก็คือเจ้าตัวเล็กทำหน้าเหวอๆพร้อมส่ายหัวดุ๊กดิกมาให้

"ว่าแต่มันเริ่มกี่โมงงั้นเหรอ"

"อีกครึ่งชั่วโมง"

"งั้น..นายไปเตรียมพวกของกินเล่นระหว่างดูดอกไม้ไฟดีมั๊ย ฉันจะไปอาบน้ำ"

"อ่า..เอางั้นก็ได้" 

คนตัวเล็กก็ลุกขึ้นก้าวเดินไปทางห้องนอน แต่ก่อนจะผลุบหายไปหลังประตูห้อง เสียงเล็กก็ตะโกนสวนออกมา

"ฉันได้ไวน์มาขวดนึง ถ้านายสนก็เอาไปเลย ไม่ใช่รสนิยมฉันอยู่แล้ว"

"แล้วนายล่ะ??"

"เบียร์" 

"โอเค" 

บทสนทนาจบลงเพียงเท่านั้น ไม่นานจุนที่ย้ายตัวเองเข้าครัวไปก็ได้ยินเสียงน้ำตกกระทบพื้นที่ดังลอดมาแว่วๆ

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

เมื่อคาซึนาริเดินออกมาจากห้องนอนด้วยชุดนอนตัวย้วยแสนสบาย ร่างสูงโปร่งของคนร่วมห้องก็นั่งเหยียดขายาวออกไปนอกระเบียง แขนข้างหนึ่งเท้าอยู่ด้านหลัง ใบหน้าคมคายแหงนเงยมองท้องฟ้าพลางยกไวน์ในแก้วเหล้าขึ้นจิบ

"เริ่มยัง??" ร่างเล็กทรุดตัวลงนั่งบนเบาะที่คั่นกลางด้วยจานของทอดและแก้วเบียร์ มือเล็กป้อมหยิบโครอคเกะเข้าปากเคี้ยวตุ้ย

"อีกไม่นานหรอกมั๊ง" 

"อ่าฮะ" หัวทุยพยักหงึกหงักแล้วยกเบียร์ขึ้นจิบ

"เหนื่อยรึเปล่า?? คัซ" มือใหญ่เอื้อมไปลูบกลุ่มผมเส้นเล็กนุ่มที่เปียกชื้นก่อนจะสางเบาๆ นิ้วเรียวเกลี่ยลูกผมเส้นเล็กทัดหูให้อย่างเคยมือ

"ก็...นิดหน่อยน่ะ แต่อาบน้ำแล้วก็สดชื่นขึ้น"

"โทษทีนะ ทั้งที่นายน่าจะได้พักผ่อนจากวันเหนื่อยๆแบบนี้แท้ๆ"

"ฉันโอเคน่า อย่าไปคิดมาก" 

...ก็การที่ฉันนั่งอยู่กับนายแบบนี้..ก็เป็นการพักผ่อนอย่างหนึ่งเหมือนกันนี่...

"จุนล่ะ ที่ไม่สบาย..หายสนิทแล้วใช่มั๊ย??"

"อื้มม กลับแข็งแรงเหมือนเดิมแล้วล่ะ" ....ก็มีคนดูแลดีนี่นะ 

"แล้วถ้าครั้งหน้านายเกิดไม่สบายแล้วอุบเงียบไว้อีกล่ะก็ มีเฮแน่ๆ" 

"......."

ฟิ้ววววววว~~~ ปัง! ปัง!! ปัง!!!~~~

"อ่ะ เริ่มแล้ว" 

ได้จังหวะดีจริงๆ...จุนคิดในใจ ไม่งั้นเขาก็คงเอาตัวรอดจากคำของคนตัวเล็กไม่ได้แน่ๆ

ภายใต้ท้องฟ้าที่มืดสนิท ดอกไม้ไฟชุดต่างๆก็ทยอยกันขึ้นอวดสีสันและลวดลายตระการตาให้ทั้งคนในงานได้ตื่นตาตื่นใจ

รวมทั้งคนสองคนที่นั่งดูอยู่ที่ระเบียงห้องได้ชื่นชมกับความสวยงามของมันอย่างเงียบๆ เสียงโห่ร้องอย่างตื่นเต้นของคนหนุ่มสาวและเสียงชอบใจของเด็กๆแว่วให้ได้ยินอยู่ไกลๆ เพิ่มบรรยากาศของงานเทศกาลหน้าร้อนให้เพิ่มมากขึ้นไปอีก

จุนเหลือบมองคนตัวเล็กข้างกายที่แหงนเงยมองท้องฟ้าไม่วางตาก็ผุดรอยยิ้มบางก่อนเอ่ยเสียงทุ้มเบาๆ

"สวยนะ"

"อื้อ" 

เพียงไม่นาน ทุกอย่างก็จบลง...เหลือเพียงความเงียบสงัดและท้องฟ้าสีรัตติกาลดังเดิม 

แต่อย่างน้อยที่สุดแผนที่วางไว้ก็สำเร็จเป็นผลที่น่าพอใจล่ะนะ

"นี่ คัซ บุไตจบลงแล้วสินะ"

"อื้อ วันนี้เป็นรอบสุดท้าย"

"งั้นฉันก็ทำอย่างที่เคยพูดไว้ได้แล้วสินะ"

"หา!!?"

"ทั้งๆที่ปกติฉันเป็นคนที่แยกเรื่องงานกับเรื่องส่วนตัวออกได้ชัดเจนแท้ๆ..แต่คราวนี้มันไม่ไหวจริงๆ"

...เอ่อ อย่าบอกนะว่า...... 

คาซึนาริคิดในใจ เขาพอจะรู้รางๆว่าจุนกำลังจะพูดเรื่องอะไรและทวงถามถึงอะไร

"แต่คิสซีน 37รอบนี่ ยังไงก็คงต้องขอชดเชยกันหน่อยล่ะ" พูดจบก็เอนตัวเข้ามาหา มือใหญ่เอื้อมรั้งท้ายทอยของคนตรงหน้าเข้ามาใกล้ชิด 

"เฮ้ยยยยยยย!!! เดี๋ยวดิๆๆๆ" มือป้อมยกขึ้นมาปิดริมฝีปากแดงจัดที่เคลื่อนเข้ามาใกล้จนใบหน้าห่างกันไม่ถึงคืบ

คิ้วเข้มเลิกขึ้นเป็นเชิงถาม..ก็ปากพูดไม่ได้อยู่นี่นะ

"ชดเชยอะไรล่ะ มันเป็นงานนายก็รู้นี่ อีกอย่างบางรอบก็ไม่โดนจริงซักหน่อย"

คนโดนปิดปากส่ายหน้าเบาๆ...ไม่ต้องพูดอะไรก็รู้ว่าเหตุผลของเขาฟังไม่ขึ้น

"พรุ่งนี้มีงานเช้านะ" จุนละมือออกจากท้ายทอยเล็กมาแกะมือป้อมออกจากปาก

"สายๆต่างหาก" ว่าพลางยิ้มกริ่มอย่างรู้ทัน น่าหมั่นไส้ซะจนคาซึนาริต้องงัดไม้ตายมาใช้...

"ดึกแล้ว..ง่วง เหนื่อยด้วย" 

เท่านั้นแหละ..ดวงตากลมโตที่พราวระยับพลันอ่อนลงเหลือแค่ความเป็นห่วงเข้ามาแทนที่

...เล่นเอาคนอ้างอย่างคาซึนาริรู้สึกผิดซะแทน...

จริงๆจะว่าอ้างก็ไม่ถูกหรอกนะ เขารู้สึกเหนื่อยจริงๆสำหรับวันนี้ 

แต่ก็..ยังไม่ได้ง่วงหรอก....

"แล้วทำไมไม่บอก.. งั้นลุกเร็ว ไปนอนได้แล้ว.. เดี๋ยวตรงนี้ฉันเก็บเอง" เสียงทุ้มของจุนที่เอ่ยออกมาทั้งอ่อนเบาและเจือความรู้สึกผิดจางๆที่หลงลืมไปว่าวันนี้เป็นวันที่น่าเหนื่อยแค่ไหนสำหรับเจ้าตัวเล็กของเขา เขาลุกขึ้นยืนพลางฉุดให้คนข้างกายลุกตามด้วย 

มือใหญ่ดันเบาๆที่แผ่นหลังเล็กไปทางห้องนอนแต่คนตัวเล็กกลับขืนไว้ไม่ยอมขยับ

"คัซ??" ...ไร้เสียงตอบรับสำหรับคนตัวเล็กที่หันกลับมาหา นัยน์ตาคู่ใสสบนิ่งเสียจนจุนงงซะเอง

โดยที่ไม่ทันตั้งตัว..ฝ่ามือเล็กก็โน้มคอเขาลงไปก่อนริมฝีปากบางอ่อนนุ่มจะทาบทับลงมาพอดิบพอดีกับริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงที่อยู่ตรงหน้า

แต่สัมผัสที่อุ่นชื้นนั้นก็ไม่ได้เนิ่นนานพอที่คนตัวสูงจะรู้สึกตัวแล้วตอบรับความลึกซึ้งที่ถูกส่งมาให้กลับไปได้ทัน...

"มัดจำ.." เสียงเล็กเอ่ยขึ้นเมื่อเห็นอีกคนยังอึ้งไม่เลิก เท้าเล็กถอยกลับมายืนให้ระยะห่างที่มากพอให้จุนได้เห็นแก้มสีระเรื่อและดวงตาสีอ่อนที่เบือนหลบ

"มัดจำ??"

"ทีนี้ก็เหลือแค่ 36 ครั้งละ เอาไว้ไปเก็บวันหลังแล้วกัน" 

คำตอบแผ่วๆติดจะเขินอยู่ไม่น้อยนั้นสร้างรอยยิ้มละมุนให้ใบหน้าคมเข้มได้ทันตา

จุนมองคนตัวเล็กที่อุตส่าห์เอาใจเขาด้วยสิ่งที่น้อยครั้งเหลือเกินจะยอมทำ และนั่นก็ทำให้เขาอดไม่ได้ที่รั้งอีกคนเข้ามาในอ้อมอกและจูบเบาๆที่กลุ่มผมนิ่มตรงหน้า

"ขอบใจนะ..... นายเข้าห้องเถอะ เดี๋ยวฉันตามไป" 

"จะรอ.." 

"ง่วงไม่ใช่เหรอ"

"นายจะใช้เวลาเก็บล้างจานนี่สักสองชั่วโมงรึไง"

"ยังไม่ได้อาบน้ำเลย"

"ก็ได้... รีบมาเร็วๆนะ" คาซึนาริเอ่ยอย่างไม่ได้คิดอะไร แต่ท่าทีของคนตรงหน้าที่นิ่งไปแล้วก็ถอนหายใจออกมาทำเอางงไปเลย

".......อย่าพูดอย่างนั้นได้มั๊ย" 

"ทำไมอ่ะ??"

"ก็..แทนที่จะได้พัก เดี๋ยวก็ได้เหนื่อยกว่าเดิมหรอก" คำเฉลยที่มาพร้อมกับเสียงกลั้วหัวเราะลงคอให้เข้าใจได้แจ่มแจ้ง นัยน์ตาคู่ใสตวัดใส่คนสูงกว่า

"ไอ้ลามก" อ้อมแขนแข็งแรงกอดรัดแน่นๆด้วยความหมั่นเขี้ยวก่อนจะผละออกจากคนตัวเล็กที่ร้องอึดอัด 

"ไปเถอะ แล้วจะรีบไปตามเข้าไปนะ" หัวทุยพยักหงึกหงักแล้วเดินเข้าห้องไป....

เมื่อทุกอย่างก็เรียบร้อย จุนวางผ้าเช็ดมือไว้ที่เดิมและเมื่อหันหลังกลับก็เจอผ้าเช็ดตัว เสื้อยืดและกางเกงผ้าที่พับวางไว้บนโต๊ะกินข้าว

ริมฝีปากสีแดงสดคลี่ยิ้มบางกับกองผ้าที่เจ้าของห้องเขาเตรียมมาให้

จริงๆแล้วเขาก็เตรียมเสื้อผ้ามาหรอก..แต่ในเมื่อเจ้าของเขาเอื้อเฟื้อ จะปฏิเสธก็กระไรอยู่

เพียงไม่นานนักสำหรับการอาบน้ำ...

คนตัวสูงในชุดเสื้อยืดพอดีตัวและกางเกงที่ยาวถึงข้อเท้ามีผ้าเช็ดตัวพาดอยู่ที่ไหล่กว้าง

เขาเดินไปที่ระเบียง พาดตากผ้าเปียกไว้กับราวก่อนจะปิดประตูให้เรียบร้อย

นัยน์ตาคู่เรียวกวาดมองภายในโถงห้องนั่งเล่นแล้วก็ถอนใจเฮือก

พรุ่งนี้คงได้ตื่นมาเก็บแน่ๆ..บรรดาของฝากจากงานเลี้ยงนั้นน่ะ

เถอะ ไว้พรุ่งนี้ค่อยว่ากันไหม...ป่านนี้เจ้าตัวเล็กรอเงกแล้ว......

จะหลับไปแล้วรึไงนะ..คงไม่หรอก...น่าจะยังนั่งกรีดไพ่ไปรอบ่นเขาไปมากกว่า....

และเมื่อมือใหญ่เปิดประตูห้องนอนเข้า เสียงเล็กแทรกผ่านบานประตูขึ้นมาทันที

"ช้า!"

นั่นไงล่ะ หึๆๆๆๆ

..................................................  
...........................  
.......  
..  
.  
.

\--THE END--


End file.
